emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3409 (3rd April 2003)
Viv and Bob unite in their worry for Donna when she has a medical emergency. Meanwhile, Nicola and Rodney devise a plan to get rid of Steph. Plot The teenagers are playing spin the bottle at the cricket pavilion. Donna and Katie head to steal from Viv’s shop, but Donna is even more depressed when she hears Viv and Bob arguing in the café. Back at the pavilion, she starts to drink heavily. As she gets up, Donna claims that she has taken pills before passing out. Elaine goes in search of Viv and gets help from Jack and Diane. Viv is shocked and runs down the stairs to Elaine. At the pavilion, a crowd gathers as Donna is taken away on a stretcher. The event brings Viv and Bob back together, and they follow Donna on the way to the hospital. Nicola and Rodney are planning to get rid of Steph, by not feeding her. Nicola sneaks back to Mill Cottage to turn on the TV and to make it sound like she and Rodney are downstairs. But when they get home, Nicola and Rodney discovers that Steph must have seen Nicola leave. The parish meeting takes place, but Edna discovers that the roof of the hall needs to be repaired. She sees a job for Mack, but Jarvis is opposed to the idea. Following the meeting, Mack is making tea for himself and Edna, although she isn't sure about his change to her menu. Later, Mack asks Syd for his money, but to no avail. Tricia and Marlon realises that if they were going to have children, then they would need to be more financially stable, so a pay rise for Marlon would be needed. He asks Diane, who says she needs to ask Louise. Later they suggest that Marlon applies for the postman’s job. Cast Regular cast *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Alistair Marsden - Danny Tennant *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam Guest cast *Stephen Butler - William Snape *Jane Parker - Erica Rogers Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, staff corridor and beer garden *Cricket Pavilion *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Woodbine Cottage - Living room Notes *This episode refers to the events of Episode 2638 (18th January 2000), when Viv recalls when she and Scott found Kelly unconscious in the cricket pavilion having taken an overdose. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,300,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes